This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this R24 is to set up a cohort of neonatal baboons whose mothers have either been fed an ad libitum diet or a diet of 70% of the food eaten by ad libitum fed baboons. These two groups can then be studied for a lifetime to evaluate developmental programming that results from maternal under-nutrition. Extensive human epidemiological data show that sub-optimal fetal and/or neonatal nutritional environments alter growth and development and predispose individuals to chronic diseases (heart disease, obesity, diabetes and affective disorders) in later life. Compelling, controlled rodent and sheep studies support this view. No systematic non-human primate studies are available. We have used our purpose built baboon housing and feeding system to maintain female baboons in a group environment while controlling individual nutrient intake. 24 females have been maintained on control (CTR) ad lib diet and 24 on 70% CTR from 30 d gestation (time of implantation) until offspring were removed 9 months postnatally. Offspring will be followed for 2.5 [unreadable]3 years. Critical information required to evaluate developmental programming cannot be obtained in human pregnancy. Controlled interventional studies of maternal nutritional deprivation with biopsies and repeated blood and body measurements of mothers and offspring are only possible in animals. Baboons mature faster than humans and can provide timely preliminary data to guide the NCS. The baboon has unique strengths, many not shared by other nonhuman primates - a single fetus, a placenta that resembles the human placenta, cross-reactivity of RNA on Affymetrix chips, established instrumented tether systems for chronic instrumented study following recovery from anesthesia. All of these are advantages over other nonhuman primates.